The '061 Patent discloses a collapsible box comprising, amongst other things, a pair of inner sidewalls (301) and a pair of outer sidewalls (102). Each of said inner sidewalls (301) is primarily comprised of a single solid panel. Said solid panels provide strength, and prevent said outer sidewalls (102) from folding or collapsing when the box is supporting a load on its top lid. Each of said inner sidewalls (301) stands adjacent to, and on the interior side of, a respective outer sidewall (102).
The present invention is directed to utilizing a lightweight frame structure in lieu of the solid inner sidewalls (301) of the device of the '061 Patent. Said frame structure allows for a variety of improvements, including reductions in production cost, weight and material, as well as elimination of parts and enhanced ease of usage and storage.